


Mi Casa es Su Casa

by BirdOfHermes



Series: The Thirst Trials [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Missionary Position, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Thor (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Romantic Friendship, Schmoop, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Thor (Marvel), Unrequited Crush, Verbal Sex, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: After yet another night where you stumble over drunk to spend the night at your best friend Thor's place, you realize it's time to face the truth: that you two are playing house together. But is it a good thing or a bad thing?
Relationships: Thor/Reader, Thor/You
Series: The Thirst Trials [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103739
Comments: 16
Kudos: 165





	Mi Casa es Su Casa

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is awful. Just awful. So to counteract it, I wanted to make some smuff (smut + fluff). Plus, I'm getting real tired of the Thor/Reader tag being full of nothing but non-con, so fuck it, here's some sweet Thor spoiling you with attention and later, sex. Because reasons. So enjoy this harmless one-shot.

_You can’t keep me from talking_

_You can’t keep me from praising you when you’re around_

_But I won’t make you a goddess_

_It won’t make me a martyr_

_It’s never worked before_

_And you_

_You loved me with your eyes, Cindy_

_And you_

_You helped me with your voice_

_You listened when my voice was void of sound_

_You touched me with your laugh_

_You showed me to my smile_

_And you_

_You save me with your kiss before I drown_

_-“Cindy” by Tammany Hall NYC_

__

The door opened and you threw your noodle-y arms open and shouted, “TEDDY BEAAAAAAAAR!”

Then you launched yourself full force at the blond, 6’5’’ Norse God of Thunder standing there.

It was two am, you were drunk as a skunk, and nothing in life made you happier after a night of partying than to see your best friend, Thor Odinson.

Thor laughed the same way he always did: warmly, softly, kindly. His enormous, musclebound frame did not even slightly budge even as you flung your weight onto him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you back. “Well, well, well. I see we’re at it again, are we, my little bunny?”

“Teddy!” you cooed happily, giving him drunken smooches all over one whiskered cheek. “I missed you!”

Thor chuckled. “It’s evident that you did, you silly thing.”

He glanced over your head at your friend Lisa. “Thank you for dropping her off.”

Lisa gave him a sympathetic look. “Sorry about all this, but I have to get the other girls home and—”

“No, it’s no trouble,” he promised. “I’ll get her to bed, don’t worry. Be safe.”

Lisa waved and Thor shut the door with his free hand, peering down at you. “So what was it this time?”

“Don’t be so judgy, teddy bear,” you fussed as you leaned into him, probably too much, but your skimpy dress had left you a bit cold and he was always furnace-hot to the touch. “Sam passed the BAR exam. Of course we had to celebrate.”

“Yes, that is cause for celebration, love, but you are three-sheets-to-the-wind right now,” he said in his usual soft, scolding tone. “Could you not have simply stopped at two drinks?”

You pouted at him. “Buzzkill.”

“I am a responsible adult.”

“Same difference.”

Thor rolled his sunny blue eyes and scooped you up around your waist, carrying you over one broad shoulder towards the kitchen as if you weighed no more than a loaf of bread. “Come along, little bunny. Let’s get some coffee and water into you before bed.”

You hummed cheerfully during the ride, giggling at being lifted so much higher than your actual height for once. He plopped you on a stool near the island counter and then set about making coffee. “Did I wake you?” you asked.

“No, no, love, I was already up watching Netflix,” Thor said, gesturing to his night wear: a white sleeveless shirt and dark silk pajama bottoms. “I’m off tomorrow.”

“Oh, nice, that means you can take me to breakfast.”

Thor huffed, giving you a strict look. “Now why would I be doing that?”

“Because you love meeeee,” you sang, batting your eyelashes. “And I love yoooooooou!”

Thor snorted. “A likely story. You just want free food. Did you leave your wallet at home again?”

“…no?”

Thor sighed. “I don’t know why I humor you. I agree to breakfast, but it shall be here at home. I am not peeling you off my sheets and taking you to IHOP with a hangover.”

“Yay! Thanks, teddy bear!”

The coffee pot started to gurgle. Thor dropped some ice into a glass and filled it with water, handing it to you. “Drink. Whole thing, no arguing. How much did you have?”

You sipped and then wrinkled your nose in thought. “Two shots of tequila and three cocktails?”

He stared at you. You fidgeted. “Okay, four cocktails, but only because that one skeezy guy at the bar bought me the last one.”

You drained the glass and groaned as he brought you another one. “This one too.”

“You’re gonna drown me,” you mumbled.

“Did you eat something?”

You nodded. “Burger, fries, nachos.”

“Good girl.” He set the empty glass aside and felt your forehead with the back of his hand. He checked your pulse next and nodded to himself. “No harm done. How’s your tummy?”

“Full of water,” you said with a glare.

He rolled his eyes. “Just warn me if you feel nauseous. If you ruin my floor, I will make you sleep on the couch.”

“Noooo!” You wrapped your arms around him again. “I’m sorry, Thor! I mean it! I love you!”

“Yes, yes, you always love me when you’re drunk,” he chided.

“Nu-uh,” you insisted, frowning up at him. “I love you all the time. Always, always, always.”

“You love me for my bed,” he sniffed, untangling himself as the coffeemaker beeped.

“It is a great bed,” you added helpfully. He poured two mugs and fixed yours the way you liked it. You sipped and sipped and sipped away at the coffee. After a bit, the room didn’t quite feel as warm and wobbly as before. Some of your thoughts cleared. Thor watched you closely and then brushed a stray hair out of your eyes.

“I know I should wait to say this when you’re sober, but…” He sighed. “Bunny, this is the third time this month you’ve come over drunk.”

You chewed your bottom lip. “So?”

“So,” he continued. “That is very unlike you. I’ve only had these kinds of visits once or twice over several months before. Something is bothering you. Tell me.”

You stared at your reflection in the coffee. “It’s nothing.”

“It is not nothing, muffin,” he said quietly. “I know you. What’s wrong?”

You tried to stonewall him, but those soft blue eyes were so understanding that your tongue flapped loose before you could stop it. “I hate being single.”

He cocked his head slightly, surprised. “You’ve been single for a while now, love. Why is it just now starting to bother you?”

“Well, I’ve been to a bunch of baby showers and weddings and I feel…” You let out a frustrated noise. “Like there’s something wrong with me. So many of my friends are moving forward, having families, getting married. And I’m…well, still just me.”

“There is nothing wrong with you.”

You pursed your lips. “There is nothing _right_ with me, Thor.”

He scowled and poked your forehead. “I will not tolerate such talk. You are adorable and fun and beautiful. So what if you’re not married and having kids? That doesn’t mean anything is wrong with you.”

You flopped forward on the counter. Looking at him was too much when he was being so nice, as always. Thor made honey seem sour, he was so sweet. “You don’t get it, Thor. I just…I feel like I’m in a rut. Like I’m never going to catch someone’s eye. I’ll just be stuck pestering you until you get married and then I’ll be the wine aunt who lives up in the attic after you have a family.”

Thor chuckled. “You are not going to become a wine aunt, bunny.”

“I totally am.”

He slid his warm, huge hand over your back. You almost sighed in relief. It felt so good. He stroked your back and then up to the base of your neck, under your hair. “Hey. Look at me.”

You groaned, but rolled your head to the side and peeked at him through your hair. “I mean it. You’re amazing. I tease you all the time, but I think you’re incredible. Don’t get so down on yourself. Your time will come.”

“But what if it doesn’t?” you whispered.

Thor brushed your hair behind one ear, his smile reassuring. “Then you’ll always have your Thor, won’t you?”

You stared at him, contemplating if he was the Eighth Wonder of the World. Slowly, you sat up and hugged him for real this time. You squeezed him to you and buried your face in his chest, smelling woodsmoke and sunshine. Thor smelled like home to you. He always had. His arms held you, rock solid, yet gentle. He settled his chin on the crown of your head, saying nothing at all, simply holding you like he usually did on these nights. You craved it, honestly, as selfish as it sounded.

He angled his mouth towards your ear. “Sleepy?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Alright, let’s get our bunny upstairs and to bed, then.” He scooped you up bridal style and carried you to the master bedroom. Truthfully, you knew you shouldn’t let him spoil you with all this attention, but neither of you could resist. Thor had always been the kind of guy who would fret over his lady friends. He of course didn’t see you as weak or incompetent. He just liked to dote on you, and you ate it right up since he could be so lovely it almost seemed impossible.

Thor’s bedroom relaxed you even further as you arrived. He’d decorated it in warm golds and reds and yellows. You’d joked, but you positively adored his Tempurpedic mattress, all worn from being slept in, perfectly acclimated for you. He set you on the sheets and you shimmied out of your sexy but uncomfortable dress and heels. He passed you one of his t-shirts and then climbed into bed himself. He respectfully dragged one of the smaller pillows down into his lap as you crawled across the giant bed over to the spot—it wasn’t _your_ spot, but it kinda was at the same time—in the middle and he wrapped his arms around you and snuggled you fiercely. It was absurd that someone so huge and intimidating could cuddle so well. It was how he’d earned the nickname of teddy bear, in fact.

You lay there for a few minutes, wrapped in warmth and gossamer sheets, listening to Thor’s calm, even breaths against your cheek. You were blissfully drunk and stupidly happy to be near him again.

“I love you, Thor.”

He kissed your forehead. “I know, sweetheart. I love you too. Go to sleep.”

You shut your eyes and let go.

* * *

Your wakeup call was always just as lovely as when you fell asleep; Thor’s soft lips on your forehead, his fuzzy, deep, sleepy voice murmuring that he was heading to the kitchen to make breakfast, his hands running over your hair before he untangled himself from your grip and slipped out of bed. You stayed for a while in the warm spot he left behind, not wanting to wake all the way and face the world.

And face your fears, for that matter.

You didn’t stay too long, though. You had a mild headache, so you shuffled into the bathroom and took some ibuprofen to knock it out. You washed off your makeup and freshened up. Then you stared at yourself in the mirror.

It wasn’t fair.

It just wasn’t.

And you needed to be truthful finally.

You headed to the kitchen to find Thor making pancakes and bacon, your standard order after you had a hangover or close to one. He spotted you and smiled warmly. “Morning, bunny. Coffee’s already brewed if you want some.”

“I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “No worries, love, it’s alright—”

“It’s not alright,” you said hoarsely, your throat tightening, eyes getting hot. “It’s…not, Thor. I shouldn’t be taking advantage of you this way.”

His smile faded. He set the spatula aside after removing the pancake from the stove and faced you. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“This,” you said, gesturing to the kitchen. “Taking care of me when I’m drunk, tucking me in, making me breakfast. It’s not fair. I’m being so goddamn selfish, Thor. I shouldn’t take advantage of your friendship this way. I’m such a hot mess that you can’t help but spoil me.”

Thor crossed his arms. “I understand why you feel that way, but I assure you, this is not out of obligation or pity. I enjoy taking care of you.”

You winced. “Thor, you know I’m being needy.”

“Perhaps you are. And perhaps I don’t care.”

You sighed. “I think you should care.”

“Well, I don’t. If there is not a man in your life who is willing to take care of you, then I shall have to do in the meantime. There is nothing more to it than that. I am your teddy bear. You are my little bunny. So what if you’re needy? I like to be needed. That makes me equally selfish, so we’re even.”

“But that’s why,” you said, growing more frustrated. “That’s why it’s happened three times this month. I think about how lovely you are to me and how no one else treats me so nice and I get way too drunk just so I can have an excuse to come over and let you cuddle me and tell me sweet things and stroke my hair and carry me around and—”

You hadn’t noticed, but he’d crossed the room. He touched your cheek and you glanced all the way up at him, shaking and upset as you realized what was really going on here.

“It’s alright,” Thor murmured. “I told you, I like being needed.”

He licked his lower lip. “And…I like that _you_ need me.”

Your heart was beating so fast and so hard it was liable to choke you. “I…Thor, I like being with you this way. Do you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because…” You swallowed thickly. “Because I like pretending that this is what it would be like if you were my…my boyfriend.”

His thumb skimmed over your cheekbone as he smiled at you again. “My silly darling. Like I didn’t already know that.”

You blinked up at him through tears. “What?”

“We’ve been playing house this whole time. Why do you think I spoil you? I enjoy pretending that you are my girlfriend just as much.”

You’re stunned. You never would have guessed the special treatment was because he liked you the same way. “Well…why didn’t you say something?”

“You didn’t seem ready. I didn’t want to push you.”

You choked on a laugh. “Wow, we’re both really fucking stupid.”

Thor laughed as well. “It appears that way, yes.”

You chewed your lower lip. “W-Well, now what do we do?”

“What do you want to do?” he asked patiently.

You blushed madly. Thor’s smile widened. “Go on, say it.”

“K-Kiss you,” you mumbled, flustered as never before as his eyes twinkled with mischief at your admission.

“You are so sweet, little bunny,” he chuckled as he tucked your hair behind your ear. Then he leaned in just enough to lightly brush his lips over yours; a chaste kiss so gentle it made you shiver. You could tell he hadn’t wanted to overwhelm you, for it was still a strange idea that your best friend had just kissed you. But it wasn’t strange at all. His lips grazed your own and hinted at softness, enticing you to seek out more.

So you did.

You pushed onto your toes and kissed him, holding it until a shuddering breath left the both of you. It felt…good. Really good. You liked the roughness of his beard along your skin and the warmth he emanated against the front of your body. You’d gotten so fond of his scent. It had been one of your favorite things about sharing his bed.

The second kiss reassured him and encouraged him. He kissed you again, but this time his tongue joined in, lightly grazing your lower lip. You let it slip inside and couldn’t stop a soft moan from escaping as he wound those burly arms around your waist and held you to his barrel chest and deliciously flat abs. You slid one hand up the nape of his neck and ran your nails over his scalp, his hair raking over your palm as you clung to each other and tasted more and more. You arched into him and felt him growing hard against your inner thigh, which was the exact moment Thor broke from your lips.

“Are you hungry?” he murmured, breathing hard, his pupils dilated as he stared down at you.

You shook your head. He smiled. “Good.”

He let go of you long enough to go turn the stove off, popped the small plate of pancakes in the microwave, and then came for you again. He scooped you up in his arms and wrapped your legs around his middle, supporting you with an arm under your backside. He strode for his bedroom as he nipped at your throat playfully, a rumbling groan reverberating through his mighty chest when he heard you hiss in delight.

Thor settled you on the edge of the bed and planted his big hands on either side of you, his smile positively wicked as he stared at you lying there in his sheets, shaking with anticipation. “Finally, I have you all to myself, little bunny. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve dreamt of this moment.”

He kissed your jaw, breathing hot air over your neck and ear, his voice deepening with arousal. “I want to bury my cock deep inside you and watch you come apart for me. I want you to moan for me, little bunny. I want to satisfy you again and again. I want you to be mine and mine alone.”

“God, Thor,” you whimpered as he nuzzled your neck. “I’ve always been yours.”

You turned your head enough to catch his lips as you pushed his oversized t-shirt up your body and then tugged it off, revealing your bra and panties beneath it. Thor trailed down to your throat and covered it in wet, sloppy kisses and tiny bites as he cupped your waist in his hands, sliding them higher. He found the clasp to your bra and popped it off. He claimed your right breast with his mouth, the left with his hand, pushing your thighs apart with his knees. You let out a needy, keening noise as you tugged at his sleeveless shirt until he finally shed it. Your fingers went to work stroking over his golden skin, wordlessly begging him to keep going as his hot mouth swirled miraculous circles around your nipple, switching off his hand and mouth at just the right moment. You couldn’t lay still beneath him, too eager, too aroused, so you headed south for the promised land instead.

And what you found might as well have been worth a fortune.

Thor’s cock was heavy and thick, his skin smooth as butter, and the sound he made when you stuck your hands into his pajama pants made you even wetter with desire. He growled against your breast and then let it go with a wet little pop, flicking his blue eyes up at you in aroused warning. “Behave yourself, little bunny.”

“No,” you said defiantly with a smirk, encircling his length with both hands and stroking until you felt the tip of his cock spill precum across your palms. Thor hissed and bit down over your tummy, his hands gliding down towards your ass.

“Such a naughty girl,” he sighed as he picked you up and plopped you down against the pillows along the head of the bed. He snatched off your panties and scooted so you could no longer reach his cock, which made you whine in disappointment. It didn’t last long. Instead, he pushed your thighs apart and stared intently down at your wet slit, licking his lips.

“T-Thor,” you mumbled nervously as he just kept gazing down at your naked form without saying anything.

“Just making sure I’m not about to wake up,” he assured you. He slid his hands down your outer thighs and then gripped twin handfuls of your ass, bringing you up against his mouth in one smooth motion.

Bliss devoured you.

Thor ran his tongue up over your slick walls in a single pass and then sucked enough to taste you. Your toes curled. You couldn’t help wrapping your thighs around his neck and moaning piteously, gripping his honey-blond hair as you cried out his name.

“Mm, yes, that’s it, my sweet bunny,” he said roughly, licking his lips before diving in again. “Moan for me. Moan for your Thor.”

He buried his tongue inside you next and then you were lost to him for good. You writhed and convulsed helplessly as he slipped it in and out, again and again, pausing every so often to gently tease your clit or rub his beard against your inner thighs just to make you moan harder. You’d never been this way with any other lovers. You cried out for him, wanting more and more, greedy and without inhibitions. He sped up and soon you were frantic with need, clawing at the sheets to try to ground yourself as his tongue drove even more cries from you.

“Thor, God, please!” you gasped out as your head rolled back, the golden spike of pleasure spearing you right up the center of your sweaty, overheated body. He’d hit it, somehow, your spot, the one that made you crazy, the one that made you lose control.

“Yes,” Thor growled excitedly as he slid up towards your clit again. His searing mouth closed over it and then he pushed two fingers inside you, curling them back as he withdrew. It snagged right on your innermost sanctum and you came instantly, bucking up against his mouth as your orgasm thundered through your veins at a thousand miles an hour. You hurtled off the deep end into the climax and came gloriously on his fingers and mouth, moaning incoherent nonsense the whole time.

You eventually slumped into a trembling heap on the bed and Thor carefully extracted himself from between your legs, chuckling softly, and most likely it was the look of total elation on your face. You didn’t care if he saw it. He’d just rocked your world. He deserved to enjoy the results.

“Are you alright, my love?” he asked after he’d cleaned his mouth on the sheets.

“Nngh,” was about all that you could manage at the moment. You licked your lips and tried again, so fuzzy and lethargic and happy that it took you a second to talk. “Yeah, I’m…great.”

A phantom shiver of the climax hit you and you shuddered, peeling your lids back to stare up at him. “God, Thor, I’ve never come like that before. That was…incredible.”

He ducked his head down slightly, bashful at the compliment. “Then it was long overdue. You deserve to be pampered and pleasured and treated like a queen.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. “So do you.”

Your hand returned to his pants and he sighed into your mouth. “It’s not that I don’t want that; I am simply impatient. I wish to be good to you and there is plenty of time for that later.”

You shook your head. “You dote on me too much, you know.”

“I know,” he admitted. “But I think we’ve both waited long enough.”

Thor pushed off his pants and you exhaled in awe as you beheld him naked. He was ungodly beautiful. Unfairly beautiful. You paled in comparison. You were unworthy to enjoy such a sight.

“Fuck, Thor,” you whispered as he settled that heavy body on top of you, his skin making yours flush with how hot it felt against you. “I’ve wanted this for so long. God, you’re so good to me. I just want to be good to you too.”

“You are,” he murmured gently as he braced himself over you on his forearms, bumping your foreheads together as he aligned your bodies on the bed. “You are so good to me, love. You are good for me. No one makes me feel the way you do.”

You kissed him hard, biting his lower lip so he could feel just how much you wanted him. “Take me, Thor. Fuck me. I’m yours.”

“Yes,” he sighed, rubbing the tip of his cock against your silken heat. “All mine at last.”

He delved into you. It was a confident thrust that met its mark. His cock split you in half like a log. You couldn’t help digging your nails into his shoulder blades, arching up off the mattress as his cock tunneled into you and felt like it would never stop. He was huge and scalding hot and everywhere inside you. A white-hot lance of pure pleasure shoved its way into your gut and made the world feel as if it had started spinning a thousand times faster.

Better still, Thor groaned your name when he filled you all the way to the brim, stopping just short of being completely inside you. He kissed you as he ran one hand down your ribs, petting your side. “Are you alright?”

“Never better,” you slurred, your eyes nearly crossing at how good he felt inside you. You locked your legs around his hips and pushed your own into his pelvis. He understood and withdrew from you, returning just as quickly, but still careful of you with the first few thrusts.

“Ahh, fuck, Thor!” Your body melted underneath him, completely pliant, obedient as he fucked you into the bed, not too fast, not too slow, perfectly in tuned with you like no other man had ever been. You’d felt it when your inner walls relaxed to accept him fully, and nothing on Earth had ever felt this right, this fulfilling, this heavenly. He rode the rise and fall of your hips on the mattress, speeding up at times to make you moan and squirm, then slowing to a crawl to tease you.

“That’s it, little bunny,” he whispered in your ear. “Take it. Take this cock. Take it deep, sweetheart. I’m going to make you come. I’m going to make you come all over my cock. Mm, I want to make a mess of you, love.”

He chuckled when you clutched him closer to you. “Do you like it when I talk to you this way, sweet little bunny? When I tell you the things I want to do to you?”

“Y-Yes,” you whined. “Yes, please, Thor, don’t stop.”

“I’m not going to stop until you come, sweet bunny,” he whispered roughly. “And I want you to watch me do it.”

He slid his fingers up underneath you until he gripped your hair and tilted your head back. “Open your eyes, my little bunny.”

“Mm, Thor, please,” you begged, twisting in his grip, but he tugged lightly at your locks.

“Watch me,” he ordered. “Watch me when I make you come.”

You whimpered again, unable to disobey, so you opened your eyes and beheld the god above you, swaying in rhythm as he fucked his thick cock into you deeply, smoothly, hitting just the right spots on every succulent thrust. He kissed the edge of your lips as you both neared the edge. He sped up, thrusting deeper, the tip of his cock striking a spot that made you wild with need.

“Fuck me, Thor, please, oh God, don’t stop!”

“You feel so good to me, sweetheart,” he groaned. “Now come. Come for me. Come for me like a good girl.”

“Oh, oh, Thor, yes, please!” You grabbed his face between your hands and kissed him as you surged into your climax at last. Thor’s moan of elation mingled with your own as he joined you, rocking into you hard, his heavy frame pinning you to the bed as he fucked his come into you. Liquid heat filled you. Every nerve in your body dissolved into the weightless pool of ecstasy.

Thor managed to catch himself on one forearm before he collapsed, pitching his giant form to one side with the bulk of his weight, but the rest of him felt so warm and lovely pressed to your naked skin. You wrapped every bit of yourself around him that you could. Gradually, your bodies cooled on the sheets. Thor kissed his way up your neck to your lips and sighed contently. “I like playing house with you, bunny.”

You laughed hoarsely. “So do I, teddy bear. Shall we keep it up, then?

He grinned and winked at you. _“Mi casa es su casa.”_

FIN


End file.
